


I’m a mess.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Amistades extrañas, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Si las personas no fueran tan tercas seguramente no habría tantos corazones rotos.





	I’m a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este OS está dedicado a una amiga que me dijo que escuchara cierta canción y bueno... esto salió, me gustó lo suficiente para idear toda una historia Jisaac, porque solo podía ver a esos dos personajes con I hate you, I love you, así que... pasen y lean :)

                                                        

La primera vez, ocurre sin que lo planeen, como la mayoría de primeras veces suceden. En serio, no contemplaron terminar uno en los brazos del otro y gemir sus nombres hasta que se quedaron roncos.  
“No es correcto, pero por esta noche está bien”  
Las palabras de Jackson se repiten en su mente durante todo el día.  
La segunda, Isaac se detiene un momento a apreciar al chico bajo él. Se sorprende bastante del hecho de que Jackson se muestre sumiso cuando están juntos, pero si está con Lydia… la chica suele ser mandona, pero todos pueden ver que Jackson tiene poder sobre ella y no era nada sumiso, a menos que fuera noche de películas, porque la pelirroja se obceca en ver Diario de una pasión y por más que Jackson insiste no ven otra película más que esa.  
Isaac piensa que tal vez esa fue una de las razones para buscar un escape.  
Porque cuando están juntos se desahogan mutuamente, del estrés de la universidad, de sus respectivas relaciones, aunque Isaac ya tiene tiempo de haber superado la última relación fallida y está disfrutando de su soltería. Tal vez por eso había aceptado ese acuerdo tácito de ser folla amigos. Aunque realmente nunca pensó que lo sería con Jackson- prepotente- Whittemore.  
Ambos están bien con ser amigos que se acuestan, aunque, en teoría, los amigos no duermen juntos en camas ajenas. Como sea.  
Tal vez Isaac estaría un poquito mejor si Jackson no estuviera saliendo con Lydia al mismo tiempo que ellos tienen esa extraña amistad.

+++

Para cuando ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se han perdido entre las sábanas, Isaac se sorprende cuando es Jackson el que entrelaza sus manos. Esta encima de él, sentado a horcajadas sobre su erección y es el rubio quién toma sus manos, las lleva a la altura de su cabeza y entrelaza sus dedos mientras se empala a sí mismo. Un gemido con su nombre se atora en su garganta, siente tanto en esos momentos que solo puede morder su labio inferior y dejar que sea Jackson quien lleve el ritmo. Porque está demasiado confundido cuando se levanta un poco y busca los labios del chico sobre él, para besarlo pidiendo que alargue el momento lo más que pueda y no se vaya tan pronto como terminen.  
Porque le gustaría, por una vez, despertarse con él a su lado.  
Y es cuando se da cuenta que está totalmente jodido.  
Siempre pierde el que siente más.

+++

Isaac odia a Jackson en esos momentos.  
Es el único sentimiento que puede albergar en su interior cuando lo ve, sentado junto a la pelirroja durante la cena que sus amigos organizaron. Y es que por sus respectivas carreras ya no se ven tan seguido, y ahora que están a punto de comenzar las vacaciones de navidad tienen que aprovechar el tiempo.  
Así que ahí se encuentra, viendo a las felices parejas en la misma mesa, mientras él trata de convencerse a si mismo que estar soltero es mejor.  
O sería mejor si no sintiera lo que siente por Jackson.  
Se enfoca en su otro par de amigos y que en esos momentos están compartiendo una malteada. Stiles y Derek, la relación más sólida que él conoce y a la que no puede evitar dirigir una sonrisa triste. ¿Por qué él no puede tener la suerte que ellos tuvieron para encontrarse? A pesar de que el pelinegro esté estudiando medicina y Stiles arquitectura, siempre encuentran tiempo para verse, aunque sea por videollamadas y gracias a eso y a todo el amor que se tienen (Isaac no encuentra otra explicación) es por lo que han durado y logrado mantener su relación a distancia.  
No es fácil tener una relación cuando ambos están en las dos puntas del país la mayor parte del año y solo se ven durante las vacaciones y los días festivos. Porque, oh si, cualquiera de los dos viaja a la universidad del otro o se reúnen en Beacon Hills junto a sus respectivas familias.  
Es durante esa cena que decide terminar lo que sea que tiene con Jackson, no puede evitar sentirse usado, aunque no puede quejarse, él estuvo de acuerdo desde el principio con los términos de su relación, así que el único culpable de sentirse así es él. No Jackson, no Lydia, nadie más que él, Isaac Lahey.  
Es él quien se enamoró de alguien que ya está enamorado de otra persona, y va a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.  
Cuando se despide del resto, siendo apenas las 10 y esperando seguir la fiesta en casa de, adivinen quién, Jackson, es su amigo castaño quien lo intercepta a la salida.  
Stiles lo detiene del brazo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta el chico de lunares.  
— Soy un desastre —responde con simpleza Isaac. Stiles niega con la cabeza.  
—Todos somos un desastre Isaac— dice el castaño— no te quieras sentir único y diferente— suelta jocoso.  
Isaac se permite reír un poco.  
—Todo se jodió cuando él me hizo sentir así, Sti— responde con una sinceridad brutal que descoloca al chico que aún tiene su brazo asido con fuerza para evitar que se vaya con esa tristeza que trató de disimular ante los demás.  
Stiles no sabe qué responder a ello, no estaba enterado de que Isaac estuviera en una relación, que por lo visto no estaba yendo por buen camino.  
Isaac le da una mirada de súplica para que lo deje ir, Stiles no está muy convencido de dejarlo solo en esos momentos, pero sabe que su amigo necesita estar solo, esa es la manera en la que él arregla sus problemas.  
—Avísame en cuanto llegues a casa— Isaac asiente con la cabeza antes de salir del restaurante y dirigirse al departamento de su hermano.  
Sabe que esa noche Camden tiene turno en la comisaría, podrá ahogar sus penas como a él mejor le plazca.  
Aunque la mejor solución se quedó dentro del restaurante.

+

Cita a Jackson en la cafetería para hablar con él y dejar en claro que lo que tienen se va a acabar.  
No lo hizo en el departamento de Camden y rechazó la invitación por parte de Jackson porque sabe que al quedarse solos la situación terminará de una manera que realmente le gusta, pero en esos momentos no quiere.  
Ve a Jackson sentarse frente a él y antes de perder valor comienza a decirle todo.  
Absolutamente todo.  
Desde cómo se enamoró de él sin pretenderlo hasta decirle que él jamás será como ella, no puede ocupar el lugar de Lydia y por su propio bienestar no pueden continuar con esa relación.  
Jackson, por un momento, deja ver que todo lo que le ha dicho Isaac le ha afectado realmente, pero para cuando finaliza de hablar tiene una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que a Isaac le lastima, pero tampoco se lo va a dejar ver.  
Si las personas no fueran tan tercas seguramente no habría tantos corazones rotos.  
—Está bien, si así lo quieres —responde a todo lo que el chico de ojos azules le ha dicho y deja un par de billetes para pagar los cafés que ambos pidieron.  
Jackson se limpia la comisura del ojo antes de que la lágrima siquiera vea su inicio, mientras abre la puerta de su coche.  
Y es que no puede evitar sentirse culpable de la tristeza que vio en los ojos de Isaac, y hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía de esa manera, no después de la muerte de sus padres y que solo quedaran Camden y él. Porque él había visto la alegría en sus ojos cuando estaban juntos, acompañado del deseo y la ternura.  
Algo que hace mucho no siente con Lydia, y que se dio cuenta desde hace tiempo de la situación en la que se encontraban. A diferencia de sus amigos ellos no estaban logrando mantener su relación a distancia.  
Pero ¿por qué con Isaac sí?  
Con Isaac puede hablar durante horas por videollamada, whatsapp y apuesta lo que quiera que hasta por carta mantendrían algo estable.  
Pero Isaac ha roto su peculiar relación y Jackson siente envidia por el valor que tuvo para hacerlo. Él necesitaba ese mismo valor para terminar con Lydia.

+

El alcohol puede ayudarte a que tengas valor, de una manera poco adecuada, pero te da valor, a fin de cuentas.  
Esa es la razón por la que convenció a Derek de traer a Isaac a la fiesta que se realizaría en su casa.  
Ya no necesitaba valor para terminar con Lydia, eso ya lo había hecho. Ahora lo necesitaba para hablar con Isaac y tratar de recuperar lo que sea que tenían, pero de la forma correcta.  
Cuando lo encuentra con la mirada, Isaac está bebiendo de un vaso rojo y habla animadamente con Érika. No notó a Derek llegar a su lado.  
—Así mirabas a Lydia antes —Jackson da un bote por el susto.  
—¿Desde cuándo? —vuelve a hablar, Derek.  
—No lo sé— responde sincero.  
—Creo que son los únicos que no lo sabían, Jack— Derek coloca una mano en su hombro y lo aprieta— anda, ve con él— Jackson asiente antes de tomar otra cerveza y caminar hacia Isaac.

+

Su decepción fue demasiado grande cuando el chico de rizos lo rechazó.  
No.  
Tan simple como eso.  
Un monosílabo bastó para que sintiera que algo se quebró dentro de él.  
¿Por qué lo hizo entrar en su acuerdo de folla amigos si él, desde hace mucho, ya sentía algo más por Isaac que por Lydia?  
Ah, sí, porque es estúpido y como todo ser humano comete errores.  
Pero ese es un error que se siente increíblemente grande y doloroso.  
Para cuando la fiesta termina y él ya no puede mantenerse en pie, le pide a Isaac, que también estaba lo suficientemente alcoholizado, que se quede con él hasta que se duerma, porque también él tiene ganas de verlo a su lado al despertar. Si no hubiera estado tan ciego y rechazara lo que siente por Isaac… bueno la historia sería otra y no tendría la culpa carcomiéndolo por dentro.

+

Abre los ojos y nota que están en plena madrugada, así lo indica el despertador digital en su mesa de noche. Se queda observando los rasgos de Isaac durante un rato antes de animarse a trazar con sus dedos cada uno de ellos.  
Sabe que lo ha despertado cuando Isaac gruñe contra la almohada y mueve la mano para que lo deje en paz.  
No puede evitar recordar aquella canción de Avril Lavinge titulada Give you what you like, cuando susurra:  
—Dame lo que quiero y yo te daré lo que te gusta.  
No sabe si Isaac aun está borracho cuando accede o es solo que extraña la sensación que tiene cuando están juntos.  
Él, definitivamente le dio lo que a Isaac le gusta, pero no consiguió lo que quería. El chico de ojos azules esquivó cada beso que quiso darle a sus labios, entreteniéndose con otras partes de su cuerpo, y a las que Jackson no negó el acceso.  
Cuando ve a Isaac terminar de arreglarse y salir de la habitación con una seca despedida, Jackson saca una cajetilla de cigarros que guarda en su mesita. Lo enciende mientras se asoma a la ventana y ve a Isaac tomar su coche e irse.

+++

Cuando se vuelven a encontrar, Isaac está paseando a un cachorrito y lleva una bufanda roja que él le regalo en su cumpleaños. Sonríe ante el recuerdo y decide que necesita hablar con él.  
—Sabes que no puede ser, Jackson— dice Isaac después de un rato de estar sentados en la banca mientras miran al cachorro de Golden retriever que corretea por el césped.  
—Dame una buena razón.  
—Lydia— responde secamente.  
—Ella y yo quedamos como amigos, Isaac, tú lo has visto, aceptó bastante bien nuestro rompimiento, creo que ella se sentía igual que yo— su voz pierde fuerza al darse cuenta de que tal vez la chica sospechaba algo, y eso explicaría su comentario antes de irse el día que terminaron: ámale más que a mí.  
—No puedo amarte— Isaac no lo ha mirado ni una sola vez y sus palabras lo hacen salir de sus cavilaciones— no de nuevo.  
Jackson traga saliva con fuerza.  
—¿Y si nos amamos juntos por primera vez?  
En esa ocasión Isaac si le mira, con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de algo que no puede describir.  
Solo sabe que dio en el clavo y tal vez, solo tal vez, puedan volver a empezar, no arreglar lo que tenían, porque eso era corrupto y se sentía mal en ciertas ocasiones. Lo que van a empezar se debe sentir correcto.  
Y espera que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que dure a pesar de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS lo escribí basándome en las canciones de: I'm a mess de Ed Sheeran, Give you what you liked de Avril Lavigne, I hate you I love you de Gnash y Love Love Love de Of Monsters and Men, espero les haya gustado y bueno, cada vez que leo un comentario brinco de emoción (en serio) xD si quieren dejar kudos son bien recibidos :)


End file.
